


Phoenix

by BigBangAngel



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangAngel/pseuds/BigBangAngel
Summary: The Winchesters have been dead for eras. Now they are needed again.





	Phoenix

Castiel stared at his fallen brother. His voice was hoarse and an octave lower when he asked "Why, why are you giving me Dean's soul back?"  
Lucifer gazed with pity at Castiel. He knew it had been years, centuries, perhaps even eras, since the Winchester brothers had finally died.

They were stubborn old fools, but they had finally kicked the bucket. Sam went first, peacefully in his sleep - a far cry from the way that Lucifer had pictured his would be vessel's demise. Dean wasn't so cooperative. The grizzly old hunter had worked out some hoodoo in order to restore the angels to their former heavenly power - none of which would have been possible without a boost of power from Lucifer. So Dean sold his soul, hoping to give his dear Castiel something to hold onto, something to protect the world with, something to keep fighting the good fight.

Lucifer grinned "Brother, my quarrel with you has ended. You raised my child while I was far too gone to do it myself. I can give you Dean's soul as a token of gratitude."

"And what would you have me do in return?" Castiel asked.

"Bring Sam and Dean back to life, back to Earth." said Lucifer.

Castiel raised his head in shock. "What for?"

Lucifer's eyes gleamed "The world could use the Winchesters. So could I."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Sonia here! Please leave a comment if you like this and would want to see it continue. Thank you!


End file.
